


Complete Guide to Suicide

by deepest_strawberry_moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, Gen, It's literally just crack, M/M, Multi, Other, this is a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepest_strawberry_moon/pseuds/deepest_strawberry_moon
Summary: What happens when you take two people, each in two very different fandoms and make them write a fanfiction about the other's?This is what happens.....
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Complete Guide to Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Mamma Mia, here we go again.

Dazai was up a bridge. This was atleast the sixth time this week.

It was only Tuesday.

Chuuya was going through his normal speech of why Dazai had so much to live for, but after ten minutes of not getting through to him, he went quiet. Dazai was wondering why he stopped. 

'You know what, I'm done. Do a flip or whateva'

Dazai was surprised by the bluntness, but decided it would be a fun idea. He stood up on the railings and did his best backflip.

All of a sudden, a helicopter swooped in, piloted by none other than Atsushi!!! Gavin Reed was also in the helicopter. 

'What the fuck? Is this normal around here?'

'Yes.' said everyone.

Akutugawa reached out and grabbed Dazai mid-flip.

'Aw Narts!' Dazai exclaimed, disappointed by yet another failed suicide attempt.

Nines helped pull Dazai into the helicopter.

'Aw, man, you should've just let him jump. It would have been funnier' called Chuuya from the bridge.

'No.' said Nines.

\----

Later:

Gavin and Nines were in Gavin's house. 

'Wow, you have a nice house Gavin' said Nines.

'Thanks Nines. It's a good house.'

'Yes.'

'Do you want to watch a vine compilation?'

'I don't know what this is, but sure.'

'Yissss'

Gavin and Nines sat on the couch and watched vines.

'This is my favourite vine.' Gavin said as he quoted the vine 'I want to see my little boy. Here he comes!'

'Ok' replied Nines.

Gavin was horny. 

'Nines, do you wanna have sex?'

'No, Gavin. I'm asexual. Also, horny people have no rights.' Nines was disgusted. Horny people sucked, literally.

'Aw, fuck' Gavin was very sad that Nines did not want to get frisky with him, but he was also still very horny.

'No Gavin, I don't want to fuck.' Nines replied. 'Goodbye. I'm going to go back to the police station now.'

'Oh, ok. I guess I should just stay here then, seeing as this is my house where I live.'

'Yes, I know. Goodbye.' 

Nines left the house and made his way back to the police station.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel sorry for you if you made it this far, but I guess it was your own choice so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> There is more to come. When will it be here? Who knows. What will happen in it? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
